


The Beginning of the End

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, Reincarnation, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day thirty: Zombie Apocalypse
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Angelica Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Series: Altercember [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> alright so like, I read the first two chapters of "Death of a Nation" and other Hamilton Apocolypse fics so here you go.  
> so from another book, I'm gonna underline long french sentences.

Alexander dropped his school bag. He rushed through his apartment and in five minutes he had a bag packed (and a duffle bag). He shuffled through it.

_Med pack, flashlight, canned food, water (and instant coffee), clothing, two handguns, bullets, knife, lighter, ID, paper and pens, needles and thread, and sleeping bag._

He looked around his apartment. It was bare besides random books lying around and food. He ate some food and drank water before leaving.

Now, you might be wondering how he, a fifteen year old, has a gun. When he was seven, before his father left, he got gun lessons. His father gave him and his mother a handgun each before leaving. His mother got bullets for it, then a month later his mother died of cancer.

Why he has a medkit? A lighter? Needles and thread?

As a reincarnate, he's prepared for anything and everything. He's remembered since he was born. His mind is fully grown. He remembers every bit of his second life, with his A+ memory.

* * *

It's a month in. Alexander has left New York altogether. Luckily, it was Spring when it started. Which might be unlucky too, in the heat, but Alexander was born in Nevis twice in a row. He's used to heat like this- even hotter than this. He encounters a city.

"Is it safe?" He wonders to himself, walking on the roads. He hears shuffling. Immediately, he pulls out a gun and turns off safety. "Who's there?!"

In a moment, guns are pointed at his head. A loose circle of people surrounded him. Someone from behind him "who are you?" A french accent. The voice alone reminds him of Laf a lot. So much he whips his head around, mask falling off.

He ran and hugged him, yelling "Laf!"

He was silent for a moment. "Mon petit lion?" Arms wrapped around him.

"Lafayette it's so nice to see you again! I mean, it's really boring back at high schhol and because I'm a senior but I'm young people don't want to talk to me and I dn't have any reincarnate friends!" He says.

"Alexander, it's you," Lafayette breathes.

* * *

Alexander stood in front of the tent. In there was General Washington.

"It's alright mon petit lion, he'll be glad to see you." Alexander nods and enters the tent. He sees George look up at him- a fifteen year old with his hair tied back, wearing grey t-shirt and black yoga pants (also having a duffle bag and backpack)- enter.

"Your excellency, Laf wanted me to see you?" He asked, recalling to their first conversation. "My name is Alexander Harrison, previously Hamilton, and I think I could be of some assistance. After being alone for so long I've had a lot of supplies with no one but myself to use it."

"Hamilton!" Washington exclaimed, standing up. "It's good to see you again, son."

Alexander smiled at him. "You too, sir."

* * *

Alexander wandered the camp- it isn't permanant, not by a long shot- and scanned the few people. Behind someone who he knew was Burr, he put a finger to his lips at the person he was talking to, Hercules.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" He asked.

Burr didn't turn to him, saying "depends, who's asking?"

"The one you murdered, sir." He whispered in the other's ear. Herc choked. Burr spun around.

"Hamilton!"

* * *

Someone knocked on the pole of Peggy's tent. She frowned. Most people didn't interact with her, mostly forgetting her. Who could it be?

"How's my favorite Schuyler sister doing?" That could only be one person. She opened the flap and, yep, it was Alexander. She hugged him.

"Better now that you're here."

* * *

The youngest in the camp is Peggy, the oldest is George. Alexander was begrudgingly placed second to youngest, being fifteen. Peggy was only a few months younger than him, and John was a few months older than him.

Now, age wouldn't matter that much. But it meant he was one of the most protected and barely got to go on missions. That bothers him and Peggy a lot (John doesn't care; he's allowed to go on missions).

"Sir, please, let me and Peggy go on a mission!" He argued. "I've been teaching Peggy archery with the bows we found at the last raid, and I've known how to shoot guns since I was retaught at 7! I survived two hurricanes! She's athletic! I work well in the heat!"

"No Alexander." And he was dismissed. Again.

The two sulked in his and Peggy's tent.

"I can't believe it!" She mummered. "Why?! Why don't they let us go out?!"

Alexander sighed."I think it's because we died early last round."

"That's another life! It isn't fair!" She argued. Alex nodded. She thought for a second before smirking. "Wanna sneak out?"

"The forest. My father taught me a lot. I know which berries are good and whatnot."

They grabbed a sack, weapons, and Alex hastily scrawled down a note. "Can you go any slower?" Peggy groaned impatiently. He left it on their bag and left, towards the forest.

They sucked together, Alex showing Peggy which berries were fine. "This is poisonous-" he started before he heard sobbing. They both looked at each other.

"Zombies don't cry." Peggy comfirmed and they speed-walked towards the sound. A little boy, five? six?, years old was siting there, bawling his eyes out. It was a clearing by a river.

"Pa! Ma!" He cried out. A peice of paper was by the boy. Alex went up to the boy and Peggy read the note.

 _"Dear whoever finds Philip, we are his parents. Sadly, zombies had biten us. We are leaving our boy here as to not endanger him. Please take care of him. We're going in the river."_ Peggy read, her voice slightly shaking. Alex hugged the boy, rubbing his back. "Alex.."

"I know, Pegs. What's your name?"

The boy calmed down a bit. "Pa? 't's me, Phiwip! Phiwip Hamiwton!" He exclaimed, voice hoarse. Alex visibly brightened.

"Philip! My first child! Peggy, look!" He shouted gleefully.

"My favorite nephew!" Peggy said.

"Aunt Peggy!"

"Want to come with us, Philip? We have a camp, grandpa George is there, so is Betsey and Aunt Angelica," Alex asked him. Philip frowned.

"Sister Angie?"

Alex shook his head. "We haven't found her. Want to look for her?"

Philip nodded. Alex put him on Peggy's shoulders, and stuffed the sack in the backpack. 

They walked to the town they were by. It was midday, and zombies were scarce. The walked down the streets, Peggy shooting arrows at passing zombies.

"Can you teach me that, pa?" Philip asked. Alex smiled.

"Not until you're older." Alex replied. They searched houses, grabbing food that hasn't spoiled. The walked into a house and heard a whimper. A girl was standing in the kitchen, eating a snack. She turned towards them. She was younger than Philip.

"Pa? Aunt Peggy?" She asked hesitantly.

"Angie!" Philip whispered. She smiled and hugged Alex's legs. He picked her up and put her on his back.

"Want to go back to camp?" Alex asked them. They all agreed so they left.

They're gonna be so angry but it's so worth it. The four stopped at a bush filled with mysterious berries.

"I'm going to try it." Alex said and ate it.

"Alex, it could've been poisonous!" Peggy scolded.

It tasted juicy and sweet, sugary. "I've never tasted anything so sweet and natural. I'm going to collect it." He took some berries and pu it in the bag.

"Can I try?" The children asked a the same time. Alex nodded, handing the two berries. They beamed.

"Alex!" Peggy yelped, but had one too.

"It's fine, it's fine." Alex waved her off and they continued to camp. Zombies stayed away from them.

* * *

They entered the camp, Philip and Angie talking to each other excitedly.

"Alexander Hamilton! You can't leave like that-" Angelica stopped short. Angie and Philip turned to her.

"Aunt Angelica!" They both yelled at the same time.

"You didn't.." Angelica stared at the two.

"We found Philip and Angie." A that point, both Eliza and Washington were in hearing range.

"Philip? Angie?" Eliza gasped.

"Ma!" Angie said excitedly as Philip was put in Angeliza's hold.

* * *

It was late at night, and Peggy, Alex, Philip and Angie sat in their tent.

"Didn't you notice anything weird when we were walking home? The zombies were avoiding us," Alex pointed out.

"You're right! But why would they avoid us?" Peggy wondered.

"The berries!" Philip said. 

"You're right! It must be like zombie repellent!" Alexander agreed.

"We're cooking breakfast tomorrow, we should feed it to everyone." Peggy said. They all agreed to the plan.

"I wanna plant them!" Angie said.

* * *

Alexander finished the dish. "Breakfast's ready!" He called.

They all ate.

* * *

"Is something weird happening? Zombies were avoiding us when we went on the mission," Herc asked the rest of the campers.

They now had a permanant camp, and Angie and Philip were planting the berries under Peggy and Alexander's watch.

"Now that you mention it, zombies are avoiding camp too.." Angelica agreed.

"What do you think happened?" Burr asked.

"Maybe it's nothing."

It's not nothing. Zombies left them alone entirely, as if they were repelled by them. The week passed by without zombies.

After the first week the four were in the group, hearing about their dillema for the first time.

"Oh, zombies are repelled by you?" Alex asked, looking at Peggy. "I sure hope so, or my hypothesis would be incorrect."

"What?" They all looked at him. Angie and Philip went towards them from where they were playing.

"I found some berries last week and I ate it-"

"I tried to stop him," Peggy commented.

"-and so did Peggy and the kids after I deemed it safe. Zombies started avoiding us after that."

* * *

Once again Alex and Peggy snuck out, along with Philip and Angie. They headed into the town, Peggy shoing Philip how to use her bow.

"We'll just have to find a small one for you," she said. They heard screaming. The rushed to the sound, shooting the zombies. There was a girl and a teenager, they're holding each other's hands. The older one's hand was bitten.

"Peggy, see if the girl has any injuries!" Alex commanded. He grabbed a vial out of his bag.

"Please, please get Theo to safety.." the teen cried.

"What's your name mam? And your daughter's?" Alex asked her, distracting her as he prepared to pour a few drops on the infection.

"Our names are Theodosia. We- we're reincarnates and she was my daughter last round." She breathed. Peggy and Alex shared a look and Alexander poured the juice on Theodosia's bite mark. She flinched a the sting, and he bandaged it.

"You'll be safe. Aaron Burr would love to see you two again." Alexander said. Theodosia smiled.

"Aaron? Please tell him I love him."

"Mommy?" Theodosia asked as she passed out.

"It's fine, Theo. Remember us? Remember Philip and Angie?"

"Cousin Philip and Angie?" she asked, confused.

"Cousin Theo!" Philip said excitedly, as the two tackle-hugged her. Alex gave Theo a berry and put on in Theodosia's mouth.

"What's this?"

"It's a zombie repellent." Alexander said. "If you eat it, zombies won't come near you."

She nods and pops it in her mouh, letting out a moan of satisfaction. "What about mommy? She got bitten, uncle 'Ander."

"If I'm right," Alexander started, "than the juice will heal her. We're going to camp, and your dad's there."

"Really? Daddy's with you? I wanna go!" Alexander smiled.

"We're going to go. Peggy, can you carry her?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright, Philip, Angie, Theo, walk together. stay close to us."

They nodded and they head through the desolate town.

They arrived back at camp.

"We found the Theodosias!" He called and Burr came first, this time.

"Daddy?" Theo asked.

"Theo!" He exclaimed, hugging her. Washington stared at the reunion.

"Is something wrong with Alston?"

"She was bitten, but I think.. I think she'll survive. Get her to the med tent."

* * *

Burr sat by Theodosia. She slowly awoke.

"I'm- I'm not dead?" She choked.

"My dear Theodosia, Alexander saved you."

She smiled. They shared a kiss.

* * *

"Hey Pegs?" Alexander asked. "You're better at this than me.. why don't I feel any love? Like, romance love? I can't even get horny!"

"You.." Peggy smiled. "Thanks for telling me. You're like me, I'm Ace and Aromantic- that means I don't love romantically or sexually. Just platonically."

"Thank you. For helping me."

* * *

The original four sat by the campfire, everyone long gone to sleep.

"Raise a glass to surviving," Alex said. The four did, clanking their glass together.


End file.
